


Happy Anniversary

by LaurenWritesFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWritesFics/pseuds/LaurenWritesFics
Summary: You couldn't get the day off work, and you're convinced Steve's forgotten, but a surprise at the office proves you wrong...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Happy Anniversary

You hadn’t expected to be busy on your anniversary.

Inwardly cursing - _next time, book the day off_ \- you stood in the office kitchen, swirling a spoon into your mug of coffee as you stared out the window. Your free hand twitched against your pocket. Should you call Steve? Text? Would he even know what the eggplant emoji meant?

With a sigh, the spoon clattered into the sink. 

As you approached your desk, an odd feeling washed over you. Your desk wasn’t usually this tidy first thing in the morning. Had Jane stolen the stapler again? No. That wasn’t it. A searing pang of horror - was your boss about to call you in for a meeting? Walking closer, you saw a yellow post-it note haphazardly smacked onto the computer monitor.

_Look in the top drawer._

Wincing slightly, you prepared for the worst. Of course this would happen on a Monday. Of course this would happen to you. The drawer opened with a tentative creak. The long breath you had been holding slowly released itself, morphing into a silent guffaw. _Damn it, Steve._  
Fingers grazing against grosgrain ribbon, you stared down into a drawer not filled with files and pens and paperclips, but rose petals, a box of chocolates and a white envelope. Glancing around the room, you slid the chocolates onto your desk, collapsed into your chair and, with painstaking slowness, doing your best to preserve the element of surprise, pried the envelope open.

_Happy anniversary sweetheart,_

_Don’t work too hard! I want you to be awake for your surprise later._

_All my love, always,_

_Steve x_


End file.
